


Fire And Ice

by superwholoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholoki/pseuds/superwholoki
Summary: You and Loki are stranded in Jotunheim after a hard battle. You are both injured, and must rely on each other for survival until Thor and the army find you.





	

A battle was raging on the icy shores of Jodunheim. The frost giants had been wreaking havoc on the gnomes of Darkalfheim to which the Aesir intervened to put them in their place. Thor had already driven the frost giants out of Darkalfheim with ease, chasing them back to their home. Captors were taken in the process. With uncharacteristic support from his brother, Thor invaded Jodunheim with intent to free the prisoners whom word had were being tortured as revenge for Thor’s interference.

What was supposed to have been a surprise attack was an unforeseen ambush on Thor’s army. They had been forced to retreat or face death at the hands of the Jotuns. Against Thor’s better judgment, two of their own had been left behind. The Bifrost had been opened for only a short amount of time leaving the others with no choice but to leave without Loki and his lover who had been separated from the others when an avalanche hit. Unbeknownst to the others, it was Loki himself who had triggered the initial tremor with intent to thwart his brother’s battle.

It hadn’t much surprised Loki that Thor once again fell for his deceiving persona; in reality, freeing those pesky midgets was the last thing he cared about. He had no intention of following his brother into the barren lands of the realm in once he lived but Thor would have it no other way. He had reluctantly decided to come along if for no other reason than to stall his brother’s rise to the throne by further complicating relations between the two realms at Thor’s blame.

All was going according to plan when the ground began shaking. The ice began to shatter and break off into the earth below causing both armies to retreat. Loki feasted his gaze upon the surrounding chaos taking pleasure at his great work. Thor, who would expectantly be reprimanded or better yet banished by his father, was clearly no longer top predecessor to the throne. Pleased with himself, Loki turned to leave. He froze in fear at what he saw. He saw her, the woman he loved. Her fragile mortal body was at the mercy of an unruly frost giant. Loki leapt over blocks of ice which gave way under his feet as he only just made it to solid ground in time. Only feet away, Loki watched with horror as the frost giant delivered a mighty blow with his icy sword to the woman’s leg. She screamed in pain, her eyes open just long enough to see the frost giant meet his end at the hands of Loki. She had fallen unconscious leaving him to carry her body to safety.

A wide ravine now separated the two from the others who were no longer in sight. The shimmering glow of the Bifrost came down from the sky before disappearing seconds later presumably taking the others back to Asgard. Did they think them dead? Loki wondered. Having carried her body what had to have been more than a few miles from the battle sight, he sought refuge in a cave at the foot of the mountainside. It would be a few hours before she would awake. It wasn’t long before Loki wished she was still unconscious. 

The pair hadn’t spoken to each other, let alone been in the same room together, for nearly a week. Loki had wondered if she had joined in the battle out of spite for him knowing his true motives. As angry as she had been with him, it wouldn’t be a surprise. He had no desire to hear what she had to say but he wasn’t sure the silence was any less bearable.

 

“What else could go wrong?” You mutter under your breath, teeth chattering. 

“How long to you plan to continue ignoring me, love?” he spoke lowly. A shiver shot down your body. Loki’s soft words chilled you to the bone, more so than the harsh winds of the Jotunheim. His eyes made contact with yours if only for a second as you quickly turned away, your own eyes shooting daggers. His soft sea green eyes were enough to melt your heart, if you’d let them. Feeling anything but anger for Loki was the last thing you wanted after what he had done. He had hurt you beyond words and you were far from forgiveness. 

Your thoughts once again drifted to your heart’s desire to have his strong arms wrapped around you, keeping you warm from the frigid winds. Fighting to push this image from your mind, you found no difficulty in reminding yourself of why you were so angry in the first place. Disgusted, you abruptly stood up only to come crashing to your knees, a sharp pain shooting through your calf. 

Much to your dismay, although not to your surprise, Loki came rushing to your aid. You resisted the urge to push his hands away as he helped you to your feet. The two of you stood facing each other, silent and still, his hands gently grasping your arms. Your gaze remained cast down, unable to pair your eyes to his. His hands slowly slid up your arms sending a chill as his icy fingertips came to the bare skin of your neck. Stopping his at your chin, he gently lifted it up, your eyes now connected. Fear, an unfamiliar feeling in his presence, swept over you. You had never been one to allow emotions to get the best of you. But you had never become so intimately close to someone as you had Loki.

“Love, you need to let me have a look at your leg.” His voice was soft but his tone underlined that this was not a request, his hands pressing firmer against your chin.

“I’m fine.” Your voice cracked, revealing the pain you tried not to show. It wasn’t as if the god didn’t know you well enough to see through what your words lacked while knowing what your heart silently felt. Your own pain was now mirrored on Loki’s face. Trying not to care or acknowledge his guilt and helpless concern for you, you closed your eyes wishing the pain away. As angry as you were at him, you couldn’t bring yourself to wish him to feel the amount of pain he caused you when he slept with Natasha Romanoff. The thought of him and her together made you sick to your stomach. 

As if reading your mind, Loki soft brushed your cheek. It was then you felt the wetness of your streaming tears and he wiped them away. His hands… on you… the same hands which only days before had caressed Natasha… their bodies intertwined. You jerked away from the stranger in front of you turning your back on him. How could he do this to you now? Wanting the awful feelings to just stop, tears continued to silently stream down your face. Moments passed seeming like an eternity. Behind you, Loki’s footsteps quietly faded into the distance leaving you alone.

 

Loki sat majestically perched on his golden throne overlooking the servants below scrambling to meet his every wish. The throne was finally his. Odin and Thor bowed before him, their king. The illustrious scene faded into endless miles of snowy terrain as Loki’s illusion was no longer enough to keep him satisfied.

The anger he felt at Thor for revealing his affair didn’t match the grief he felt once he saw the pain on his lovers face. He had grown to love her more than he loved power itself. She was the only one who had ever truly understood him. Now here he was in the deep abandon of Jodunheim without a throne, his throne; his lover still ignoring his existence. He had already saved her life in turn becoming stranded himself. Obviously, he was going to have to get a whole lot more creative to win her back.

He trudged through the knee deep snow plotting how he would get himself out of this mess and win back his love. He couldn’t stop replaying in his mind the events that led to his passionate night with the fiery red-haired Avenger. The trickster had never been much of a drinker as he preferred to have his wits about him but Thor had convinced him to accompany him to something they call a ‘bar’ in Midgard. He’d had just finished his sixth absinthe and Guinness by the time Natasha Romanoff had walked in the door. He had hardly expected to see her when she had the nerve to sit down on the barstool next to him, even going so far as to ignore his presence as if he were just anyone else. Deciding her existence wasn’t worth acknowledging either, he continued to drink as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The last time he saw her was the day she stood proudly before him making a mockery of his ingenious plan while he could do nothing more than watch from behind the glass walls of the chamber in which he was imprisoned. From that day, he longed to dominate her. She had proven herself a worth match for the god and the challenge enthralled him. He wanted her on her knees begging for mercy which was exactly what their drunken night came to; although not quite in the way which he had expected.

Not but a day after, Thor’s big mouth had revealed what Loki had intended to go to his grave with. Not only was Loki now thoroughly humiliated and ridiculed by his fellow gods for sleeping with the one woman whom it was well known had out witted him but now his lover was furious with him. He had thought by saving her life that she would be indebted to him and all would be forgiven. Instead she carried on ignoring his glorious presence. Why should he even allow for himself to care when she obviously didn’t? Loki was not one to be ignored and her continued resentment of him was driving him to madness. If he hadn’t reached that point already, he thought to himself, his lips curled in a smirk. What if Thor never returned for them? Was this a cosmic punishment of sorts for all the supposed wrongs he’d done? It had been a whole year since he had plotted for world domination and caused havoc on Midgard. Surely the gods weren’t still angry about that. Consumed by the deafening silence around him, Loki’s mind raced with thoughts of rage, irritation and a continuing sharp pang of guilt, which he hated most. All the trouble and chaos he ever caused had been harmless for the most part and delightfully entertaining… well until the tabled turned on him. But he knew that was never really his fault. All the petty minds that surrounded him were just too ignorant to keep up with his clever schemes.

Tired of his slowed pace from the deep snow, Loki shifted his form into that of a falcon and soared high above the mountain tops searching with his sharp eyes for prey below. Surely his love must be starving by now and she would delight in seeing him return with a hearty meal. Zoning in on a rather plump mammal, the falcon made a dive for it. His claws dug into the furry creature, swooping up into the skies with it in his grasp. Loki was so proud of his catch that he hadn’t seen the arrow until it was too late. He and his prey tumbled to the ground. 

 

It seemed as if hours had passed before Loki’s return. You convinced yourself you weren’t actually missing him but instead just preferred someone’s presence to the loneliness of the bitter cold cave. Fury raged inside you that he could leave you stranded here without as much as a word leaving you to deal with this torture alone. Death by a frost giant seemed more appealing as your time isolated grew. The last thing you wanted to be was trapped in a foreign land with Loki when he had only days before been with Natasha. Now he had the nerve to save your life like nothing had ever happened. So, okay, maybe you were overreacting. You couldn’t help but blame him for leaving you alone in the cave. It wasn’t like you’d given him the impression you were enjoying his company but at the same time you couldn’t imagine why he’d left in the first place. Maybe he had just grown sick of your nasty attitude toward him. You’d barely uttered a word in the last day. Or maybe he had gone to seek rescue.

He finally returned, carrying a dead animal of sorts slightly resembling a large rabbit; under his arm was a stack of brush presumably for firewood. He set down the items as you limped over to him. His lips curled in a confused smile, then WHAM! You slapped him as hard as you could across the face. His expression was that of pure shock. “Why the hell did you leave me?”

He turned his gaze from you to the pile of brush which by magic he lit into a fire. “At least you’ve decided to speak to me now.”

It took you by surprise that he seemed angry. “You left me alone without even a word.” You raised your hand to slap him again only for him to grab your wrist before impact. His grasp was tight and uncomfortable. 

“Without a word?” he questioned. “It’s not as if you’ve had many of those for me.”

He released your arm and turned his back to walk away. You noticed he seemed to be in pain as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, letting out a soft sigh. You walked over to him, putting your hand on his shoulder without even thinking what you were doing. He winced in pain at your touch. “Loki, what happened? Are you okay?”

He nodded. You had just noticed the blood on his collar which blended well into his dark green overcoat. “Let me have a look,” you said softly.

“Show me yours first.” This was not a request and reading from his tone, it was best if you obeyed. You sat down next to him, holding onto his good shoulder for support as you lowered yourself to the ground careful not put pressure on your leg. You rolled your pant leg up to reveal a nasty gash showing signs of infection.

“That doesn’t look well.” Loki stated with concern. He carefully lifted your leg placing it over his knee before reaching into his pocket. You looked at him with curiosity as he pulled out a handful of red berries.

“This will burn but it is necessary to treat the infection.” With that he clenched his fist smashing the berries into a paste before smearing it across your wound. The touch of Loki’s cool skin against yours was a pleasant contrast to the sting of the berries. He softly rubbed it into your skin until the crimson berries blended into the dried red blood. As his fingertips brushed over the deepest portion of your gash, a soft whimper escaped your lips. He quickly retracted his hands and looked on with concern.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he unlatched his cape with obvious difficulty due to his injury. He removed it and proceeded to wrap it as a bandage around your leg. 

“Now. What happened to you? Where have you been?”

Loki sighed heavily before rolling your pant leg down tightly over his wrapped cape. “When I left, I shifted my form to that of a falcon to soar high over the land in order to seek and hunt food. A Jodun, one of my enemies, spotted me and recognized my true form. Before I could fly to safety, he shot me with an arrow sending me falling from the sky.”

Your stomach churned with guilt for having treated him so badly. “Oh, Loki, I’m so sorry. Please let me have a look,” you pleaded.

He nodded. You helped him out of his jacket, starting with his good arm so he wouldn’t have to twist the other as much. The armour underneath was more difficult to remove as it had clasps and buckles. He winced in pain as you removed the final piece of clothing from his waist up. A gasp escaped your lips as you saw the damage the arrow had done. “Oh, God. What happened?!”

“The arrow penetrated my wing rendering me incapable to fly. As the huntsman approached, there was no choice but to change to my true form to extract the arrow before shifting into a snake so that I could slither away,” said Loki. “Shifting to a much larger form with the arrow still inside my body ripped at my skin causing a larger wound than would have been.”

As he spoke, you picked up his coat, reaching in the pocket hoping to retrieve more berries. You knelt down straddling him, finding no other position that was without pressure on your leg. You found difficulty in keeping your focus on his shoulder as you rubbed the berries in. The god’s bare chest was flawless and beautiful. He was far from being as chiseled as his brother but his body was perfect to you.

“Your eyes always give you away, my pet.” Loki smiled when he saw your face reveal the realization of his words. Your cheeks were no doubt as red as the berries. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

He was like a damn puppy you didn’t have the heart to scold. “Not quite,” you said with your lips curled as if trying to hide a smile. “Don’t think your pouting is going to win me back. Seeing as we’re both stranded here, we need to rely on each other for survival.”

“That would be right.” Loki said firmly as he wrapped one arm around the small of your back pulling you in. “My concern is that your body is not adapted to this climate as is mine.”

There was no telling how much longer it would be before you were rescued and Loki was impossible to refuse. Deciding to play along with his little game, you teased, “What do you propose we do about that?”

“This,” he cooed as he lay back pulling you down on top of him, your lips meeting his and melting into a soft kiss. Before you knew it, he flipped you over so that he was on top.

“Is not this preferred?” he murmured before once again pressing his lips against yours giving you no time to answer. Using one hand, he reached down to unbuckle your pants, his strong thighs locking against your hips to steady his work. With his body pinning yours, you found no difficulty kicking off your shoes. You remained locked in the kiss as you felt his tongue slide its way between your lips. Your hands slowly slid down to the buckle of his trousers of which you unfastened. Leaving one hand to caress your hair, pulling lightly, Loki’s other made its way to your blouse which he playfully unbuttoned just enough for him to pleasure you. His fingertips lightly teased at you’re your skin; the pain of his shoulder must have been hurting him but he didn’t show it.

“Can’t allow you to get too chilly,” he purred, breaking away from the kiss. Loki’s cool lips were just barely touching yours, the combination of his contrastingly warm breath flowing into your mouth made you dizzy. A breathily sigh escaped your lips as Loki pulled away. Taking advantage of the moment, he slid down your pants teasingly slow, removing your panties with them. He was careful not to cause further pain to your injured leg and left the cape still wrapped around your calf which felt quite awkward. Putting your pants aside, he moved in for another kiss as you slid his trousers to his knees from which he skillfully kicked out of. His boots must have been removed by magic as he was no longer wearing them. The god’s naked body was now pressed against yours, separated only by the fabric of your shirt. You wished he’d just rip it off and have his way with you right there on the cave floor. Before you could express your desire, Loki slid himself into you. Your thighs pounded as he rocked himself into your body. His hot breath panting against your skin and the friction of your bodies together warmed you so that you felt no cold except maybe the ice beneath your ass.

Knowing Loki wouldn’t be expecting it, you held your legs tight around his as you flipped over on top of him, your bodies still locked together. He let out a gasp from the shock as his backside was now pressed against the icy surface below. “I believe I preferred it the other way around,” he muttered.

“Oh, I’m sure,” you said smiling mischievously. “Wasn’t I just saying something about not forgiving you yet?”

With that, he placed a harsh smack to your backside. The pain stung worse having been exposed to the cold. 

“You are so going to pay for that.” Your voice was more firm than playful. Loki pressed his lips together innocently knowing he was in for payback. You straddled him, hips thrusting together lacking any sort of delicacy as you had little concern for romance. You were going to make him forget any woman’s name but yours. You rode him pulling your hips down harder as your nails dug into the backs of his shoulders almost forgetting he had been wounded. Loki bit back a moan, part pleasure part pain. You loosened your grip, instead moving your hands to grasp his wrists pinning them to his side. The god could have easily overpowered you but he knew it was in his best interest to let you have your way this time. His cock pulsated heatedly inside of you sending shockwaves through your body. Loki moaned your name as you pulled your hips down harder, burying him further inside of you. He forced himself free of your hold on his wrist grabbing the small of your back and pulling you into him. Your breath was heavy. Loki firmly took hold of your chin turning your neck to the side, brushing your hair back to expose your bare skin for his teeth to sink into. Your hands clench tight to his dark locks of hair as his teeth imbed your soft skin. You began rocking harder as he sucked as your neck teasing with his tongue. You felt your body rocking harder to Loki’s rhythm now, tightening your muscles, every ounce of your body quivering.

“Loki!” you cry out. Time slows and you feel your vision fading.

“Loki!” This time the voice wasn’t your own. The two of you look at each other in panic realizing the voice was Thor’s. You lift yourself up as he pulls out. You hastily scramble for your clothes. Loki grabs your arm stopping you.

“Hold still.” He whispered. With only a wave of his hand, you now felt your clothes hanging from your body as if they had never been removed. You looked down noticing buttons on your shirt were missing. Before you could hide it, Thor followed by Sif entered the cave. She eyed you suspiciously. Neither you nor Loki had words. You simply turned to match his fiery gaze with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an imagine for a submission to imagine-loki.tumblr.com
> 
> http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/90119210528/title-fire-and-ice-chapter-noone-shot-one
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ superwholoki.tumblr.com


End file.
